


Eren’s Adventures on Getting Levi to Open Up

by Narrissic



Series: Ereri [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Basically, Eren Yeager Is a Ray of Sunshine, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff without Plot, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Swears, M/M, Morning Sex, Nervous Eren Yeager, because the world needs more of that, crying levi, eren is 18, showering together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:48:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26540905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narrissic/pseuds/Narrissic
Summary: Eren couldn’t believe his luck.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Series: Ereri [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923106
Kudos: 104





	1. For the Sake of Argument

**Author's Note:**

> the world needs more crying levi js

Normally Levi’s showers topped three minutes. Maybe less. 

You can’t afford to waste hot water at times like this- it was practically gold. 

Which is why he was both surprised and disturbed when Eren asked if they could shower together. 

“I hate this,” Levi retorted as hot water pelted them and steam billowed up from the shower. They’d already been there five minutes, they were clean, so Levi was annoyed. 

“If you hated this you would’ve kicked me out already, probably literally.”

“Tsk. And what makes you think I won’t?”

“You love me?” Eren offered, and Levi just sighed, letting his head fall against Eren’s chest, which he reciprocated immediately by wrapping his arms around the smaller man.

Hot water pelted them, and Levi could feel his muscles relaxing, progressively. Eren even rubbed his back. 

How long had it been now, ten minutes? 

Eventually they did get out, drying and dressing together. Levi wasn’t sure if he had ever done something so intimate. 

Sure he had fucked before, but something so slow and sensual as a shower with his partner? That was a new one. 

“C’mon- please?”

Eren was currently trying to get captain Levi into bed with him, and it wasn’t gonna work. Specifically to sleep.

“I told you, me and beds don’t work together, brat.” 

“But what if I’m in the bed too? It’s totally a sweet package so c’mere!”

Just then Eren positioned himself in the middle fo the bed and opened his arms. 

Damn him, Levi thought, albeit affectionately. Damn this cuteness and affection all to hell because he may as well be falling into a pit he couldn’t climb out of if his own reaction was anything to go by. 

That being- 

“Fine.”

Levi wasn’t lying when he said he and beds didn’t mix. He just didn’t sleep well anywhere, if the creases and bags around his eyes were anything to go by. He normally slept in the chair in his office. 

Still, as he hesitantly sat down on the edge of the bed and backed himself into a proverbial and literal corner, Eren’s kind eyes were all that he was met with. 

God Levi could probably cry if he was able, just from the butterflies in his chest when Eren brought him down from his sitting position to lay down. 

When Eren moved to put his arm around Levi’s waist, he stated adamantly, “I don’t cuddle, brat,” but didn’t fight it either.

“I do,” Eren said, like it was a hobby or some shit, and didn’t say anything else, which prompted Levi to glare at nothing in particular and just adjust himself.

“Yeah well if this is your way of saying you’re going to fuck me, you need to take me out first,” Levi retorted, and Eren laughed, a sound that shook his chest and made Levi bite back a smile. 

“I’m okay with that. I mean I can’t promise I have any experience with that kind of thing but I’m pretty funny.”

Levi tsked. “And that’s the only thing you think you have going for you?” 

“Maybe,” Eren shrugged. “It’s not bad to stay humble.”

Levi elbowed him. 

“Ow! What was that for?”

“Payment. Because I’m going to tell you a story about being humble,” Levi retorted. “When you have nothing to your name except a dagger, you can tell me something about being humble.”

Eren hummed thoughtfully. “You mean you?”

“I mean anyone,” Levi corrected him, then closed his eyes. “But for the sake of argument, sure.”

“I appreciate it.” 

Levi rolled his eyes, and moved to look Eren in the face. Their lips were dangerously close to touching. 

“Do you ever have anything intelligent to say?”

Eren just smiled, and kissed him. 

Levi sighed into the kiss, felt something stir in his stomach, and pulled away from Eren’s soft lips. To call him overwhelmed would be an understatement; just everything. All of this. Eren’s heartbeat, his scent- it felt almost as if Levi was being swallowed whole. 

Levi rubbed his eyes as they felt irritated, and Eren didn’t even phrase it as a question when he whispered, “your eyes are wet, captain.”

“Allergies.” 

Eren smiled, again. “Okay.”

“You don’t believe me,” Levi bit out, just barely without his voice shaking. 

“I don’t think it matters either way,” Eren replied, surprising him. “We all show emotion in our own way,” he said, and Levi was crying. 

He didn’t even understand why, which made things worse for himself. He just stuffed his head against Eren’s chest and shook. 

Eren was wordless; he ran his free hand through Levi’s undercut and said nothing.

Damn him, Levi thought again, and latched himself to Eren for some time before he began to calm down, except his breathing was doing that thing where he couldn’t stop gasping. 

“Match my breathing,” Eren offered, and Levi did. 

He still wasn’t tired but he didn’t see it as a total loss- laying in bed with Eren. 

And so silently, they laid together, Levi’s head against Eren’s chest and the other’s arm around Levi’s waist. 

“Goodnight Heichou,” Eren sighed, yawned, and Levi almost matched it. He couldn’t deny that his eyes were heavy, though. 

Captain Levi squeezed his hand, Eren kissed his head, and that was enough. 

He slept the whole night through.


	2. The Next Morning

When Levi stirred to consciousness, it was as if waking from a dream. He was breathing deeply, and he was hard between his thighs. 

"Fuck," he mumbled; when was the last time he dreamed, much less woke up hard like this? 

Never, that's when, and absently remembered Eren, who was currently curled into his side, peacefully asleep. 

No, he couldn't deal with this. 

Levi shuffled, accidentally rutting up against Eren in the process and swallowing a grunt.

It's fine, Levi could take care of this on his own. He and Eren had never had sex before and he wasn't about to push it on him just because Levi woke up hard. 

Fucking too late though, because just as Levi had managed to untangle himself from the younger man, Eren blinked his eyes open. 

"Good morning."

"Morning," Levi mumbled, and Eren quirked his brow. 

"Hey, why're you so far away?"

Far away, as if a foot between them was far, Levi thought, but Eren was upon him anyway, wrapping his arms around Levi's neck and putting his full body weight on top of him. 

Even by Levi's grunt one could tell what was going on, causing Eren to mumble, "oh."

"Eren-" Levi was about to say, before he kissed him. 

They kissed languidly for a while, before Eren reached between them and cupped Levi's hard-on his pants. 

"Brat-" Levi bit out. "What're you doing?"

"T-taking care of you?" Eren offered. "Am I doing it wrong?"

Levi just huffed. That's not what he meant. 

"You're not obligated to do this just because I woke up hard. You're not my lackey."

"I know." Eren smiled. "I want to.. if you want to too."

Levi huffed at that (honestly what was he expecting) and wordlessly tangled his fingers in Eren's hair and dragged his head down to his neck. 

Levi could feel Eren grin, and then he kissed, biting up and down Levi's neck to his ears, and down his collarbone, his chest. 

Granted, the young man was inexperienced- "Ah- too hard. I'm not a damn titan, Eren-" but he learned in time, if the growing pleasure was anything to go by. 

Finally Eren shuffled down Levi's pants and underwear, and had the audacity to whine. 

"You're so pretty," he said, and took Levi in his mouth. 

"Fuck," Levi mumbled, and pivoted his hips. That was sudden. "Always using your fucking mouth. Fucking hell, Jaeger."

Eren just hummed in response, swallowing, squeezing his thighs, doing these little fucking things with his mouth that was driving Levi crazy. 

Levi bit his lip hard, but he couldn't cover up the moan that followed Eren's use of his hand and mouth. 

"Please don't stop," Eren piped up, and Levi wondered just what the hell he was talking about (it's not like Levi was doing anything) before squirming and making some kind of guttural throat noise when Eren bit and kissed his thigh. 

"Yeah, like that. Love your noises," Eren panted, and took Levi in his mouth again. 

"Fuck," Levi about cried, knuckling the sheets, and then Eren's hair, panting. "I'm gonna come."

Levi's warning seemed unheeded though- either Eren didn't care or wasn't listening, because he just moaned and kept going. 

That prompted Levi's own moan, no longer caring how embarrassing it was, and he threw his head back against the pillows. 

"Fuck, fuck," Levi chanted, hips moving to their own accord now as the pleasurable knot in his gut tightened, prompting him to moan again. 

Eren's hot, wet mouth waited for no one however, and as he sucked and hummed and his tongue worked him, Levi gasped and (he thought he could control himself but he couldn't) thrusted up into Eren's mouth, coming hot and heavy with a long moan. 

Surprisingly Eren swallowed all of it and when he came up for air, probably expecting a kiss, Levi flipped them over and straddled Eren's lap.

Eren looked expectantly up at him. 

"Your mouth is probably disgusting," Levi mumbled. "Fuck it."

And he kissed him, grinding his ass down against Eren's dick, which prompted him to whine, gasp, and evidently come in his pants, if Eren's squirming and moaning Levi's name had anything to say about it.

Damn teenagers. 

"Fuck.. sorry," Eren gasped. "You're just so.. I.."

"I'm what, Jaeger?" Levi retorted, rocking down against him and grabbing some oil from the nearby dresser. 

"Wait, what're you doing?" Eren asked breathlessly. "You don't have to. You're not my lackey, remember?" 

Levi took this into consideration. Every time he had ever fucked someone, it was to get something out of it, be it pleasure or cash or even food. 

That was just how Levi's experience with sex went; no one had never considered what he had wanted before. 

Levi huffed, almost disbelieving that this was gonna go down this way. "Then what do you want?"

"Nothing," Eren replied, and Levi quirked his brow. "I'm happy just to lay with you."

"Really," Levi retorted. 

"Really."

Eren was so accommodating for him it was uncomfortable. Never had he been with someone so.. Eren. So kind and understanding and determined and just.. him. 

Still, Levi really was relieved. He wasn't sure how ready he was to waste their first time in a dingy old castle on a queen sized mattress that had been there for who knows how long. 

Levi's thoughts were interrupted when Eren stroked his cheek from below him. "Did people expect this kind of thing from you before?" 

"..Yes," Levi said, and left it at that before moving from the straddle to lay down next to Eren again. 

"Well it's not gonna be like that anymore," Eren told him, and Levi left it at that. He didn't feel like going around trading stories right now. Or ever if he was frank, but maybe one day. 

Yes, one day, he thought, as Eren's eyes met his. They still had a little time before they had to get up, so now was ever the time to clean before resting some more. 

One wet washcloth and a change of clothes later, they laid there a while until it was time to get up and start the day.


	3. Nightshirt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> levi hated making out bc he finds it disgusting. that is all

A few weeks later, it was after training the whole day through when Levi exited the shower and slipped on a pair of trousers and a 'nightshirt' as Eren called it. Normally Levi would just sleep in his uniform but Eren had insisted it was too uncomfortable. 

Just then, Levi heard the door to his quarters open and close. 

Annoyed, he peaked haphazardly around the corner of the doorway. 

"Who the fuck is it."

"It's just me, sir!"

He should've expected it was Eren. These days he could enter and exit Levi's quarters at any time. It was an unsung agreement between them at this point. 

"Great. Where were you? And take a shower if you haven't already. I'm not kissing you if you're filthy."

"Already done, Levi. I was showering that's why I was-" 

Levi strode over and interrupted his blabbering with a kiss.

"Ready for bed?"

"Oh." Disappointment lined Eren's features. "Okay if that's what you-"

"You know what I mean, brat," he snapped, and pinned Eren up against the wall to kiss and grind up against him. 

Already Levi was working up Eren's shirt, to which Eren pulled away. 

"Wait-"

Levi paused and pulled back immediately.

"What's wrong."

"I mean we don't have to go so fast," Eren stammered. "I mean, unless that's what you want, I just mean-"

Levi sighed, cursing himself. Yes, his past experiences in sex were definitely ruining this. "You're right, brat. My apologies."

Eren smiled softly, and leaned forward to kiss Levi soft and chaste. "I wanna take care of you." 

"If that's what you want, though I don't see why you would," Levi retorted, but let himself be maneuvered onto his back on the bed anyway. 

That was the wrong answer though, because Eren just went on and on after that about why Levi is great and beautiful and deserving of love and happiness and all this other sappy shit. 

"Eren."

"-and, yeah?"

"Shut up," Levi mumbled, and pulled him down for a long kiss.

Languidly, Eren deepened it and ran his hands up and down Levi's pale, toned sides to rest at his nipples, rubbing them. 

Levi hummed approvingly and pulled Eren's shirt up. 

"Wearing too many damn clothes," Levi murmured between them, and Eren chuckled, pulling back into a straddle over the man to pull it off, folding and placing it in a neat pile beside them. 

Levi tsked. "Trying to seduce me, brat?"

"No, well yes, well-"

"Shut up, Eren." Levi cupped his cheek. "Just stop thinking. Let your body do the talking and everything else will follow through. Okay?"

"Yes sir. Levi," Eren corrected himself, and before Levi could chastise him again, ground down against Levi's half-hard clothed dick. "I just wanna please you, Levi, Levi, I think I wanna make love to you."

"You think?" Levi grunted. 

"I do," Eren said, and leaned down, kissing down Levi's chest, where he carded his hand through his hair. 

He stopped at his nipples though to gingerly lick and suck on them, causing him to shiver and goosebumps to rise on Levi's skin. 

As much as Levi wanted to pleasure Eren in turn, he wanted this to be about him, like he said, so Levi would let him. 

After all of this was going where Levi thought it was going, he would get as much out of this as Levi was currently.

But it wasn't about getting something out of it, was it? Levi thought. 

No, like Eren said, he wanted to make love to him. Show him he cared, without getting anything tangible out of it. It was something to Levi so unfamiliar but cherished at the same time. All of this. 

Levi wanted to show him he cared too. As brass and ass-backward he could be about things, he really did love the brat, and he was to show that in whatever way he could. 

And so Levi, as Eren and him went back to kissing deeply, slowly, Levi molded his legs around Eren's hips and pulled him down to grind their crotches together, inciting a moan from the younger man. 

They continued like that for some time, grinding into each other and kissing, until Eren began to pepper kisses down Levi's neck, and sucked there. 

Levi hissed, and craned his neck to allow for some room, where Eren gladly obliged. 

At the same time Eren was edging off Levi's trousers, where they landed somewhere on the floor, this time uncaring where they landed. 

Once those were off, Eren had more access to Levi's dick, where he palmed and gripped it through his underwear. 

Levi moaned softly at the ministrations of Eren's hand. 

"You okay to keep going?" Eren asked breathlessly, hand already at the waistband of his underwear. 

"Yeah."

Levi felt dizzy.

Truth be told he wasn't sure, and he wasn't sure- actually he had no idea- how to confess that to Eren. 

He knew however if he didn't voice it this might all go down in flames, so he brushed Eren's arm, and when he was looking at him Levi told him, "but if I tell you to stop, you will stop."

It wasn't even a direction, more like a poorly phrased question. 

"Of course!" Eren exclaimed, and gripped Levi's hand in his own. "That's how it'll always go. I mean even if I was really close I'd stop if you wanted me to."

How sickeningly sweet, Levi thought, but he truly appreciated it. No one other than Eren would have done that for him. 

In order not to dwell on past memories, Levi went ahead and pulled Eren in again, where he worked his way down his body, sucking and leaving love marks along the way. 

Finally, finally, Eren worked off Levi's underwear along with his own clothes, and seemed to marvel at him before he took Levi in his hand, pumping slow. 

Levi's head rolled back into the pillows. God, when was the last time he'd been touched like this? He wondered. 

Neither of them wanted to finish like this though, and so the touching stopped, only for Eren to put a pillow under his back. 

"It helps," was all Eren had said at Levi's questioning gaze. 

He wasn't one to question him on things Levi knew nothing about, so he let it happen as he passed Eren the oil to lube up his fingers with. 

"If you need to stop or wait a second just tell me," Eren told him, before positioning Levi's legs around his waist. 

"God, you're beautiful," he said, inserting the first finger slowly. 

Levi could feel his gaze on him, probably gauging how well he was reacting to it.

Of course, Levi hadn't done this for some time, but he was a master of control. He forced himself to relax, and unconsciously reached for Eren's hand. 

Eren clutched back in stride, and went back to peppering kisses down Levi's sternum, and took his cock in his mouth, sucking softly on the head. 

Levi groaned, throwing his head back. and spread his legs some more. "Go on."

With a warning beforehand, Eren added a second finger beside the other. 

This one was a little harder to take, but Levi relaxed nonetheless. 

Feeling hot all over, Levi bucked his hips and knuckled the sheets, biting his lip to quiet himself as Eren sucked him. Maybe to prevent whoever happened by to hear them, or some ingrained need to stay quiet in order not to upset his partner.

This was Eren though, he wanted him to make noise for a change, so Levi tried to keep that in mind. 

At any rate, his shaking legs gave him away. 

"I love you," Eren reminded him, with every kiss to his thighs. "I love you."

"I love you."

"I love you."

A final 'I love you' was murmured as Eren slid in a third finger, and Levi was past tensing up at this point. All he could do was throw his head back on the pillows, moaning softly. "Fuck.."

"Do you like that? Me inside you?" Eren murmured, and Levi never took Eren for a dirty talker but wow. "Do you like being mine?"

Levi jolted, rolling his hips, and he felt even hotter. It didn't help that the damn kid radiated heat like a furnace. 

"Yes," he finally mumbled. "Feels good," Levi supplied, and his cheeks felt hot. Never had he talked while doing this kind of thing. 

But it felt nice.

Levi knew Eren would keep them at this stage for as long as Levi wanted, but as much as loved this, he wanted to consider Eren's needs too. 

He had done so much for him already it only felt right, but Levi was nothing if not patient. 

"I'm ready." Levi surprised himself with how scratchy, and just- fucked out- his voice sounded, but if the look on Eren's face told him anything, it was that he was ready too. 

"Okay," Eren sighed shakily. "If you need to stop just tell me."

Levi wanted to be uncomfortable with the absurd amount of care Eren was putting into this, but the affection for the younger man that swirled in his chest was stronger. 

Shivering as his fingers were removed and wiped on a washcloth (smart, Levi's thoughts added), Eren crawled on top of Levi, between his thighs. 

"This position okay?" he even asked, and Levi considered him for a moment. 

Never had he felt so in control and unraveled by someone at the same time. Never had something felt so right. Never had he let someone in this much. 

He knew eventually in his heart that it was going to go to hell sooner or later, somehow someway but right now, in this moment- Levi couldn't find it within himself to care. 

"Yes," he answered, and pulled Eren in by his hair for a long, sweet kiss. 

Eren grunted with the movement, then cupped Levi's cheek. His other hand wandered down, rubbing his hard bud. 

Levi pulled away, eyes half-lidded and shivering. 

Their foreheads brushed together as Eren finally pushed in, dragging a moan from Levi. Even he could sense how tight he was still just from the slow, hot drag of the movement.

Levi was panting. He felt so out of control and centered at the same time. This was practically addicting. 

"Feel good?" Eren murmured, seemingly lost in his own pleasure, and yet still checked on how Levi was doing. 

"Yes," Levi answered, sighing softly. Yes was an understatement actually but he'd never been good at voicing his emotions. 

Their hands found each other, and Eren moved slowly in and out for some time before-

He had nudged something. Something good. 

"Oh fuck." Levi twitched his hips up, and tightened his thighs' hold on Eren's waist. "Do that again. Whatever the fuck that is, do it again."

"Prostate," Eren said.

"What?" 

What the fuck was he talking about. 

"It's your prostrate," Eren chuckled, clutching Levi's hand before, indeed, brushing it again, inciting a moan from him. 

Levi didn't care what it was called; it felt good. 

"More." Levi dragged his nails down Eren's back. That was enough going slow. "More-" 

"Ah-" Eren hissed, and just as Levi wanted, he thrusted particularly hard and picked up the pace.

Eren hit it again, then every other thrust, then over and over and over-

"Eren.." Levi moaned. He felt completely lost. "Eren Eren," he chanted. "I'm gonna fucking-"

"Come," Eren supplied, and wrapped a warm, soft hand around his cock, pumping hard and quick. "I w-want you to come for me." 

Levi moaned, and his eyes slipped shut as his orgasm washed over him, wrenching ungodly sounds from his mouth. 

Eren pumped him through it, moaning himself as Levi tightened up like a vice around him. 

"Levi, Levi, Levi-" Eren chanted with each thrust, and Eren came like that, holding hands and gazing at each other through the pleasurable haze. 

They laid like that for a while, basking in the afterglow of it all. Levi was the first to speak, two words.

"Clean," he said breathlessly. "Now."

"Yes, Levi," Eren chuckled, reaching for the washcloth on the nightstand and rubbing both of their stomached down as their breathing slowed. 

Finding this acceptable and simply feeling impatient, Levi dragged Eren back up to cuddle. 

"So.. what'd you think?" Eren murmured to him. 

What did he think? What a stupid question, Levi thought. 

"It was perfect," Levi simply commented. "I've never felt better in my life, Eren."

To stop him from gaping, Levi kissed him. 

"Never forget that."


End file.
